


Regalo sorpresa

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Humor, One Shot, Other, Relaciones establecidas, Romance, Semi AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: A veces y solo a veces, los secretos a voces son divertidos, aunque exasperan a los involucrados. En fin, para eso existe, el cambio equivalente.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Heymans Breda & Vato Falman & Kain Fuery & Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Regalo sorpresa

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Sinceramente pienso que si no saco estas cosas (emociones/pensamientos) de mi sistema, no avanzo y me deja en estado de tensión ¡ME TENSO!**

**A continuación, las debidas presentaciones…**

**Hola, un placer saludarles, sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia de Fullmetal Alchemist *lanza confetis*, Soy 241L0RM3RCUR1, encantada de leerlos – y que lean, valga la redundancia – disfruten del siguiente escrito corto.**

**Dedicación especial: Ztupii, si no fuera por ti… ¡NO ESTARIA AQUI!, cambio equivalente, le dicen. =3=**

**Recomendación musical: "Golden Time Lover" By Sukima Switch.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**



**Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo_**

\- ¡Es un diseño perfecto! – exclamo con sus ojos azules brillando – ¡Mírala! Es hermosa. Una artesanía de la más fina calidad, aunque lo diga yo misma. – extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas en dirección al mueble recién construido, pintado en azul eléctrico y decorado con un gran moño de regalo en color rojo.

Apretando sus labios en una línea eligió mantenerse en silencio, escuchando la detalla explicación de la rubia en cuanto a los implementos instalados al mueble traído desde su ciudad natal.

Una cuna en toda la extensión de la palabra, que además de incluir la clásica forma rectangular con barrotes verticales unidos por una extensa franja horizontal gruesa – de la que colgaba el moño rojo – portaba en la cara delantera en forma de cuadrado cerrado una placa rectangular con varios botones y una llave circular, cada botón cumplía con una función distinta, desde mecer a su pequeño huésped hasta tocar canciones de cuna, dejando ver un móvil en la parte superior que comenzaba a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de cuna, un sistema integrado para resguardar pañales, talco, toallas – que ya venían incluidas – cajones para ropa, artículos de baño y juguetes de goma. Estaba a poco de caerse de su cómodo lugar en el sillón ante el giro de una perilla que llevaba a la cuna a transformarse en un sistema cerrado que evitaba a su huésped salir o lastimarse, finalmente una confiable alarma para estar pendiente de sus movimientos o algún intruso que quisiera invadir los límites del perímetro de vigilancia designados para la hora de la siesta o en las noches, teniendo acceso para desactivar solo a los padres y su diseñadora.

\- Oye Winry… **-** intento atraer su atención, pero la chica ignoro su llamado. Los ojos azules lanzando chispas emocionadas y girando alrededor de la cuna hecha por ella – Winry, oye, pero eso… – un tic punzaba con potencia en su ojo izquierdo, aumentando con el rechazo de la mencionada por ignorarle abiertamente.

\- Un sistema completo. ¡Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de nada!, productos y servicios de calidad marca Rockbell.

Ella termino con su comercial – oferta – faltando poco para tener música reproducida por bocinas y luces a juego con un enorme letrero que pusiera: **"SUPER CUNA"** **,** acompañando su monologo, excepto que los aplausos de su hermano sentado a su lado llenaron el hueco silencioso que dejo al ser olímpicamente ignorada por su amiga de la infancia. Girándose a mirar a su hermano menor, alzando una ceja, incrédula de que apoyara la idea al punto de que se volvió real para tenerla en medio de la sala de su casa. Suspirando, masajeo el puente de su nariz. – ¿Y qué opinas Ed? – pregunto la rubia juntando sus manos y pegándolas a su pecho sin dejar caer la mueca de pura felicidad y estrellas en sus ojos.

\- Pues… – sonrió de lado, con sus músculos faciales tensos, ladeando la mirada dorada de los ojos esperanzados ante una crítica positiva y aceptación completa del mueble. No ayudaba que los ojos de cachorro de su hermano se unieran a la ecuación o que ella misma eligiera girarse para el lado en que él estaba sentado. – E-esta b-bonita. – dijo con su mejor expresión de felicidad, forzando a sus labios a estirarse y aunque estaba segura de que él único que no creía en su afirmación fue el mismo traidor que eligió aplaudir, secundar y acompañar a la Rockbell en su tarea titánica de mueblería, daba igual, la chica salto en un grito de alegría, corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla fuertemente, procurando tener cuidado de no lastimar su vientre en el proceso.

\- Me alegro tanto. Y lo digo muy enserio Ed – alejándose de la rubia, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de esta – Después de todo, traer una vida al mundo es algo maravilloso, ¿verdad? – miro al par de hermanos Elric, trayendo consigo a las mentes de ambos el recuerdo del nacimiento de una pequeña nueva vida en cierta ciudad repleta de auto mails.

\- Gracias, Winry. Lo amara. – la sinceridad fue honesta, llevando una mano a su vientre, esa pequeña acción casi logro que una lagrima se derramara por los ojos de la rubia.

Separándose de ella, Winry seco la lagrima con el dorso de su mano derecha, sorbiendo un poco de mucosa floja y lanzando aire en sus ojos humedecidos usando sus palmas como abanicos, respirando profundamente se atrevió a hablar. – Iré por mis herramientas, necesito verificar el mantenimiento y cambiar la resistencia por tu… aumento de peso – rio mostrándole la lengua antes de recibir una almohada de una molesta nueva madre. – Ya regreso – devolvió el arma esponjosa a las manos de Alphonse subiendo por las escaleras a la segunda planta.

Hasta que el último paso de Winry Rockbell se escuchó en la lejanía del primer escalón para descender, Eldrid Elric se permitió suspirar, recargando la cabeza en la orilla del respaldo del sillón resistiendo gemir en agonía, escuchando a Alphonse reír entre dientes. Un golpe al brazo izquierdo de Alphonse utilizado su codo e inflando sus mejillas en el proceso señalando su falta de diversión en el asunto fue suficiente para calmar al menor Elric que respiraba entre pausas, tosiendo ligeramente se disculpó.

Eldrid suspiro exhausta, pasando una mano por su flequillo – No estaría en esta situación sino hubieras abierto la boca. – regaño, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano.

\- ¿Abrir la boca? – repitió Alphonse incrédulo, viendo a Eldrid asentir frunciendo el entrecejo – Te recuerdo hermana – engroso su tono de voz – estábamos en la biblioteca revisando los nuevos libros traducidos de Xing y tú te desmayaste.

\- Si, bueno-

\- Y para empeorarlo – interrumpió, irguiendo su posición sentada, elevando unos centímetros su estatura – casi caes por las escaleras sino es por la Mayor Hawkeye que te detuvo. – El sonroso se pasó a la cara de la rubia encogiéndose en su lugar en el sillón. Alphonse exhalo, tomando la mano de su hermana – Es bueno a que ninguno le pasara nada.

\- Te preocupas de más, Al.

\- Es mi sobrino del que estamos hablando. – regalo una sonrisa, correspondida por la rubia.

\- O sobrina. – contradijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Alphonse se limitó a pestañear mirando la sonrisa socarrona extenderse por los labios Eldrid, provocando que ambos comenzaran a reír. El recuerdo del incidente – a pesar del riesgo – no pasaba a ser sino una excelente historia a comparación de sus viajes y experiencias acumuladas, que la ex alquimista estatal fuera a parar al hospital por un desmayo en unas escaleras, restaba majestuosidad a las historias que se relataban de sus hazañas.

\- Al. ¿Qué voy hacer con eso? – señalo la super cuna hecha de metal y que brillaba con toda la novedad de su diseño irrepetible.

\- Ponerlo en tu recamara. – dijo Alphonse, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Hablo enserio!

\- Yo también. – respondió calmado. – Winry le puso mucho empeño, dijo que quería darte un regalo perfecto. Además, ya lo has acetado y dado las gracias, ¿Vas a romperle el corazón? – pregunto Alphonse, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Usando el punto débil de Eldrid entorno a Winry, colocándola entre la espada y la pared, no dudaría en exclamar a todo pulmón lo mortífera que parecía la cuna además de que pudiera lanzar cohetes, posiblemente eso sería mejor no mencionarlo, pensó la rubia; pero por el otro lado, ser tan honesta con ella, luego de traer todos los piezas, armarla en plena sala ignorando todos sus intentos de atraer su atención, que detuviera su extensa y detallada explicación, estando cerca a flotar de la satisfacción que le originaba su nueva invención. Un pesado suspiro escapo de su boca, su hermano le jugaba sucio.

\- N-no… cl-claro que no. – y la imagen de Winry lanzándole su llave inglesa si se negaba a aceptar a su nueva creación, mejor evitar accidentes con derramamientos de sangre innecesarios.

\- ¡Excelente!

**_oOo_**

Winry bajo con su caja de herramientas, gafas para aumentar su visión de los pequeños detalles y una liga colgando de su muñeca derecha, dejo la caja en el suelo, haciéndose una coleta alta, sin los dos mechones al frente de su rostro, dejando solo su flequillo. Alphonse se excusó yendo a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo ligero y bocadillos extra por si a Eldrid le entraba algún antojo.

Jalando una silla de madera delante de Eldrid, tomo el cojín que uso contra ella como arma, colocándolo en la silla y alzando suavemente la pierna izquierda de la rubia mujer, posicionándola sobre el esponjoso material, dejando caer parte de la falda de su vestido de maternidad. Poniéndose en rodillas Winry verificó la unión entre la carne y el metal, acertando en que el peso extra de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a generar que la piel se pellizcara y comenzara a hundirse, aún era mínimo, pero se podían apreciar la carne ligeramente cortada y que cicatrizaba, sino tenía cuidado, afectaría en el desarrollo del bebé y dejaría una secuela en el movimiento de Eldrid. – Tendré que cambiar tu pierna. El soporte está trabajando extra por tu masa corporal, además si la dejo como esta, no cicatrizaran las marcas que dejo y el bebé puede sufrir algún trauma que impactara en el alumbramiento.

Eldrid asintió diligentemente – Eres mi mecánica, confió en ti. – dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo, buscando el tejido que comenzó con Mei en su última visita.

\- ¡Claro! – aseguro Winry, alzando su pulgar. – Tu solo relájate con esa chambrita – Empezó, retirando los tornillos de unión en la pierna, deteniéndose momentáneamente al recordar un extra de su regalo. Poniéndose en pie dio la espalda a Eldrid comenzando a hurgar entre los cajones de la cuna construida, ante la mirada confundida de una rubia quien intento estirar su cuello para mirar, forzó sus brazos a levantarse fallando en el intento y regresando a su posición sentada en el sillón, rechino sus dientes, tomando el estambre enredado en las agujas de gancho. Winry se giró con un cuaderno color crema sin título, parecía hecho a mano, camino de regreso, colocando el cuadernillo en su caja de herramientas, siguiendo su labor con los tornillos. – Por suerte traje una pierna de repuesto, solo evita forzarla o caminar largas distancias, en cuanto a esta, consideraba renovar el diseño, pero solo le hare mantenimiento, cambio de soportes y un reajuste a la base en que se conecta a tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, ignorando el discurso de Winry.

\- ¿He? – alzo su rostro con ambas manos puestas en la pierna de la rubia para ser retirada.

\- El cuaderno – especifico, señalando con la aguja rodeada por estambre.

Dejando la pierna de Eldrid, Winry tomo el libro crema, dando un pequeño golpe con palma a la portada – Es el manual de uso de la cuna, incluye una sección especial de mantenimiento y cuidados básicos. No quiero incidentes, ¿bien? – Advirtió, haciendo que Eldrid rodara los ojos – Además es seguro que no me escucharas así que se lo daré al Coronel. – concluyo, devolviendo el cuadernillo hecho a mano a la caja, lista a retirar de una vez la pierna de la rubia.

\- Mayor General. – corrigió Eldrid, consiguiendo sacar las agujas de gancho.

\- ¿Disculpa? – la miro, alzando una ceja.

Enredo su dedo pulgar con estambre, pasándolo por el índice y enredando el medio también – Ahora es Mayor General – rectificó Eldrid, alcanzando la aguja de gancho y el libro de patrones de tejido – ¿Y porque se lo vas a dar a él?

Pasándose la mano por la cara Winry le miro escéptica – Realmente no escuchas a la gente cuando te está hablando. – le reprocho, apretando su coleta – Confió en que el Mayor General Mustang será capaz de usar a pleno funcionamiento la cuna y evitarme viajes innecesarios en tren solo para arreglarla. – complemento, tomando la pierna de Eldrid y dando un pequeño giro para desmontarla. Cargo cuidadosamente el auto mail, dejándola apoyada en la pared contraria, cerca del inicio de las escaleras.

\- Me queda claro que dudas de mi capacidad en manejar una cuna – hizo el primer cruce con las agujas – "Aunque dudo que eso sea una cuna" ¿Y él que tiene que ver?

\- ¡Dios! – poco faltaba para que Winry jalara los cabellos de su cabeza. Algo tan sencillo y de conocimiento común no fuera entendido por la ex alquimista de hierro, era irracional, pero, ella se encargaría de hacerlo aún más obvio – Porque obviamente es el padre del bebé y tiene que estar pendiente de este tipo de cosas. – enfatizo, señalando su vientre, mientras reacomodaba la silla para que su pierna no resbalara sin el resto del auto mail.

\- Oh~

\- Si. ¡Oh! – exclamo imitando de mala gana el tono de sorpresa – Me lamento por él. Lidiar con una chica embarazada que se distrae de los detalles obvios. – negó con una sonrisa agotada, al imaginar las discusiones por algo simple como cambiarle el pañal al bebé – "Vaya madre primeriza"

\- En ese caso, no tienes que preocuparte por él. – agito su mano, quitándole relevancia a lo escuchado.

\- Cuanta confianza. – alzo una ceja, agachándose para regresar sus herramientas al interior de la caja. – ¿En qué te basas para decirlo? – vacío los tornillos pequeños en un contenedor cuadrado, llevándolo también al interior de su caja.

\- Mustang no sabe del embarazo – termino la primera tira de tejido, leyendo el siguiente paso del libro – Ni siquiera vivimos juntos o algo así.

La llave que sostenía en su mano para limpiarla antes de guardarla, resbalo, sonando al chocar con el piso. Levantándose de golpe, elevo su tono de voz acompañado de la sorpresa inesperada de esa información nueva – ¡¿COMO QUE ROY NO LO SABE?! – abandono los formalismos e incluso que su trabajo estaba por debajo de la mitad, Winry comenzó a caminar por la habitación en círculos, murmurando entre dientes hasta que su voz llego a la cocina. Miro a la rubia que tejía tranquilamente, dio zancadas para quedar de frente, fijando sus pasos al pasar por la silla sosteniendo su pierna. – Tienes seis meses, el estómago se te abulto y aunque no estén viviendo juntos, ¿De qué forma él no está enterado? – resistía el impulso de lanzársele encima, sujetarle por el cuello y zangolotearla hasta que soltara la verdad, pero el recordatorio del vientre redondo la detuvo, eligiendo respirar profundamente y contar mentalmente para bajar su nivel de adrenalina. Comenzó a imaginar algunos escenarios, podría tratarse de una huida por rechazo al bebé, la descarto de inmediato, demasiado drama incluso para Eldrid, un embarazo no planeado queriendo criar al niño por su cuenta, la rechazo de nuevo, igualmente dramático. – ¡Alphonse! – le llamo fuerte y claro.

El rubio menor se había sentido seguro en su trabajo en la cocina hasta que escucho a su amiga de la infancia levantar su voz repleta de desconcierto e involucrando el nombre de Roy a la ecuación. Decidido hacer oídos sordos y buscar vasos en la alacena, definitivamente no quería tener esa platica sobre porque el padre de su sobrino ni siquiera sabe que va a ser padre, pero al segundo llamado de su nombre completo, acepto su amarga derrota. A paso calmado – y habiendo bajado el fuego de una de las ollas – sonrió inocentemente, secando el sudor inexistente de sus manos en el mandil colgando de su cuello.

\- Por eso te dije que no le dijeras – regaño Eldrid, escondiéndose tras el libro de costura que fue arrebatado de inmediato por Winry y arrojado a la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Tú te callas! – ordeno Winry con el fuego de la ira escapando por sus ojos – Si no es por Al, ni la abuela o yo lo sabríamos – llevo la mano a su pecho – hasta que fueras a visitarnos con un bebé en brazos – resistió la pequeña lagrima que quería escapar – pero de eso ya te regañe lo suficiente. – presiono su entrecejo, relajando el ceño marcado – ¿Quién va a explicarme porque Roy está exento de saber del embarazo de Ed?

\- Al, te dirá. – entrego la batuta al rubio menor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – salto en su lugar, mirando a ambas rubias – y yo por-

\- Comienza – Wendy corto su frase antes de completar la queja, yendo a tomar asiento a un lado de Eldrid y arrebatándole el tejido. No la dejaría lavarse las manos, tan fácil.

Dejando caer sus hombros, rasco su coronilla yendo sentarse al sillón individual a la derecha del de dos plazas ocupado por Winry y Eldrid.

**_oOo_**

_Es mejor si te cuento la historia desde el comienzo y probablemente fue mi culpa saltarme este detalle, pero la responsabilidad entera sigue recayendo en Ed por no querer decirle a nadie._

_Una carta de Xing por parte de Mei llego a la residencia de mi hermana en Central, avisando de los nuevos libros que pasarían a formar parte de la biblioteca y acervo cultural para los alquimistas, resaltando su emoción al ser considerada, por recomendación de Ling, en enseñar sobre su alquimia y ayudar en las traducciones de los textos. Incluyendo que los libros estarían llegando ese mismo día y ella unas semanas después, luego de verificar que dejara en correcto orden la protección del emperador._

_Al finalizar la lectura de la última línea de la carta, no lo pensamos dos veces y corrimos directo a la biblioteca para revisar los textos. Admito que esa no fue nuestra idea más racional, dejamos las maletas afuera y la llave pegada a la puerta, cuando regresamos la vecina nos las entrego con una recomendación de no extraviarlas, aunque seamos alquimistas, en fin, eso no es importante._

_Corrimos a toda prisa e ignoramos el cansancio por las horas que permanecimos dentro del tren viajando o que nos costaba hablar por la falta de aire que fuimos recuperando dentro de la biblioteca. Los encargados parecían confundidos por las palabras a medias sin entender que nos referíamos a los materiales nuevos, creo que dijimos "Xing" y "Ling" como palabras clave que hicieron el truco, dejándonos en una zona común junto a varias repisas de libros y en medio una mesa con una generosa cantidad de pergaminos y textos._

_\- ¡Tenemos cerrada esta sección!, ¿Cómo se les ocurre traerlos? – la encargada regaño a los dos empleados que tan amablemente nos llevaron. Suspirando de cansancio, les pidió que regresaran al trabajo, caminando hacia nosotros._

_La explicación que la señorita encargada nos ofreció por ese inaudito desorden, como ella dijo, algo avergonzada pero principalmente molesta con los otros dos empleados que corrían con cajas, era que el embarque de Xing había sido programado para dentro de un mes, sin embargo, por un error en la escritura nominal del mes, se adelantó, teniendo que introducir los textos para el inventario antes de final de mes haciendo la correspondencia con sus bases de datos actuales._

_\- Les ayudaremos – dije, aprovechando que mi hermana había tomado uno de los rollos, ensimismada en la lectura y murmurando._

_De principio los dos empleados que causaron el problema se vieron agradecidos, pero el aura molesta de la encargada principal los envió a retomar su trabajo de ordenar. Ella no quería ofendernos al rechazar tan generosa oferta, pero si ellos no aprendían de las repercusiones de sus acciones, volverían a repetirlo. Yo le dije que, por el contrario, ambos saldríamos beneficiados, sus dos empleados ordenarían los paquetes de textos por tipo, tema y si estaban traducidos o en su idioma original, de lo único que nos encargaríamos mi hermana y yo, seria de llevarlos a los estantes._

_\- Veo su punto. Eso permitirá un acercamiento directo para que se familiaricen con el área, pero, Alphonse-san, ¿Ustedes que obtendrían a cambio?_

_\- Simple y es algo que mi hermana ya tomo partido. – señale a la mesa ocupada por Eldrid. La encargada abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, riendo y asintiendo en el proceso, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos._

_Aproximadamente estuvimos dos horas entre los estantes, ordenando libros y papiros, sacando a mi hermana de las esquinas en que se hundía para leer o bloquearle la salida para ir a solicitar prestados algunos de los materiales, creo que me agote más en detenerla que en poner cada documento que se me entregaba en su lugar._

_La encargada regreso unos veinte minutos después, dando el visto bueno para dar salida a sus dos empleados y fueran a comer. Sus lágrimas llenas de alegría y estómagos hambrientos fueron bastante ruidosos, incluidos unos efusivos abrazos que por poco me dejan sin aire, cosa que intentaron con mi hermana, pero ella les arrojo un zapato por interrumpir su concentración._

_Fue complicado hacer que Eldrid soltara el pergamino y descansara lo que durara la hora de comida prometiéndolo que ninguno de los documentos se esfumaría en ese corto lapso de tiempo. Estuve tentado a arrastrarla por el piso o en su defecto cargarla como peso muerto sobre mi hombro si rechistaba el almuerzo, pero, muy oportunamente la encargada dijo que la sección estaría cerrada por el inventario y hasta que sus dos empleados volvieran de almorzar se abriría nuevamente, hasta que ella termino de hablar fue que prestamos más atención a toda la biblioteca, eran poco los oficiales que deambulaban con carpetas o libros solicitados a la biblioteca._

_Un tanto decepcionada por ello, mi hermana y yo salimos de la sección, rumbo a la salida de la biblioteca, en el camino nos encontramos con la Mayor Hawkeye que estaba devolviendo registros del año pasado que requerían de actualización por evidencia encontrada recientemente. – ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar? – invito mi hermana, creo que la Mayor estuvo tentada a rechazarla porque de ahí tenía que ir a entregar informes, pero, al final y luego de mucha insistencia, acepto, pero solo por media hora, primero devolvería el registro._

_Estábamos a un escalón de diferencia entre la Mayor y nosotros, Ed no tenía ni los pies tan cerca a la orilla, yo note como sujeto su cabeza un momento, incluso la Mayor pregunto preocupada si se encontraba bien, ella respondió que no ocurría nada tratándose solo del cambio eventual entre luz._

_Bueno, pues si la luz hace que tu cuerpo se tambalee y caiga hacia adelante, entonces es más peligroso de lo que parece estar leyendo bajo luces artificiales que hacerlo a la luz del sol. La Mayor Hawkeye dejo caer los libros de registros e informes junto a las hojas nuevas recién hechas, sosteniendo a mi hermana y haciendo fuerza en sus pies para no caer ella misma hacia atrás, hice de apoyo para ella al tomarla del hombro. – ¡Eldrid! – la llamo preocupada, tocando con su mano el rostro de mi hermana, pero, aunque repitió muchas veces su nombre e incluyo un par de bofetadas, no muy agresivas, a penas ella decía algo coherente o entendible._

_Sin perder otro segundo, la Mayor la cargo entre sus brazos, pidiendo a uno de los oficiales de guardia que prepararan un auto para llevarla al hospital. Yo recogí los documentos y libros, siguiéndolas de cerca, mis manos temblaban por mi lenta reacción, agradecí en repetidas veces a la Mayor._

_La escena se vio bastante genial en su momento, pero, luego de que se la relate a mi hermana, no pudo ver a la Mayor Hawkeye a los ojos por quizás unas tres semanas._

**_oOo_**

_El viaje hasta el hospital fue más largo de lo que en verdad parecía. Bajamos y mi hermana comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia, tuvo algunos tropiezos para bajar del auto e hicimos de apoyo para ella hasta estar dentro de la clínica, pidiendo por un médico urgentemente._

_Por un solo instante, pensé lo peor, que las repercusiones de recuperar mi cuerpo estuvieran afectando a mi hermana, que ese dar algo más a la ley de equivalencia que yo había aceptado, se estuviera aplicando a ella. Y tal vez, si la Mayor no hubiera estado ahí, entonces si habría explotado en desesperación y alterado la masa de algunas paredes._

_\- ¿Alphonse Elric? – nos llamó la enfermera con una agradable sonrisa._

_La Mayor y yo nos pusimos de pie, siguiéndola lejos de la sala de espera, entrando a la habitación donde colocaron a mi hermana. Ella dormía tranquilamente con un paquete de suero conectado por intravenosa a su lado un doctor con una tabla, llenando el informe para su historial médico. Al firmarlo, se lo entrego a la enfermera, despidiéndose de nosotros. – ¿Ella va a estar…?_

_\- Estupenda. Nada de que alarmarse. – nos dijo él, guiñando un ojo. – Fue un mareo por estar baja de hierro, le hicimos algunas pruebas de rutina y obtuvimos un solo resultado._

_\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto la Mayor, dando un paso delante, disimulando su preocupación por mi hermana._

_Tuvimos una mala suerte con ese médico, se estaba divirtiendo con nuestras caras de pánico, poniéndole misterio a develarnos ese único resultado obtenido. Creo que la Mayor estuvo tentada a sacar su arma y darle un tiro de advertencia si seguía tan misterioso; eventualmente él solo rio, diciendo algo como: "Estos jóvenes". Palmeo mi hombro y sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a crisparme los nervios, dijo: – Felicitaciones._

_\- ¿Ha? – dijimos la Mayor y yo._

_\- Su hermana tiene un retraso de tres semanas._

_Y lo último que escuche fue mi nombre provenir de los labios de la Mayor. Me desmaye._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba recostado en una cama junto a mi hermana, ella ya había recuperado la consciencia y hablaba con la Mayor._

_Me levante despacio, sosteniendo mi cabeza todavía algo mareado, pero, recordando lo último antes de perder la consciencia y al levantar mi mirada hacia las dos, la Mayor exhalo desganada, asintiendo sin hablar y mi hermana rio nerviosa sonrosándose en el instante._

\- " _Aún sigo dormido." – me di un par de palmadas en las mejillas para recuperar la compostura – "Cálmate Alphonse, cálmate" – respiré profundo, contando mentalmente y en reversa del 10 al 1. Me puse en pie y caminé hasta la cama de mi hermana. El lado positivo es que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en la familia y el negativo que ella seguramente ya lo sabía, pero decidió ignorarlo o restarle importancia, probablemente más lo segundo._

_La Mayor Hawkeye me puso al tanto de las recomendaciones médicas para Eldrid por su nuevo estado de salud, tome especiales notas mentales para no dejarla ir corriendo a la biblioteca y encerrarse por horas sin probar bocado, incluidas las medicinas, por último, ella prometió que nada de lo sucedió saldría de ella, agradecí ese detalle, ese tipo de noticias es mejor si la persona involucrada es quien las da, excepto que la Mayor puso un inusual énfasis en que mi hermana concertar una reunión con el Mayor General Mustang._

_Si en ese momento, no hubiera estado tan centrado en los cuidados y cosas que Eldrid necesitaría, habría prestado atención a las miradas intercambiadas por la Mayor y mi hermana, especialmente el ceño fruncido de la primera al ser ignorada su recomendación de la cita con el Mayor General. En retrospectiva, fue inocente preguntar: – ¿Tiene algún trabajo para mi hermana?, ella ya esta retirada como alquimista estatal._

_Eldrid se puso tensa, mirando con especial interés las arrugas de sus pies en las sabanas, la Mayor se masajeo la frente negando en cansancio. – Eldrid tiene que hablar con el Mayor General porque él es… – Ella no puso el mismo énfasis de drama que el médico, pero, fue como si el sonido de un silbato demasiado agudo estuviera cruzando por mis orejas interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Me lo repitió dos veces más y yo mire a mi hermana esperando por la confirmación, evadió mi mirada y se rio, se rio nerviosa diciendo: – Sorpresa._

_Y me volví a desmayar._

**_oOo_**

La mandíbula de Winry estaba cerca de zafarse si continuaba con la boca abierta. – Cuando recupere la consciencia mi hermana fue dada de alta, pero a mí me dejaron en observación por si las dudas. – Un pequeño tic estaba formándose cerca del ojo de la rubia Rockbell aun incapaz de procesar lo escuchado. – La Mayor me pidió que intentara convencer a mi hermana de hablar con el Mayor General, pero… - dejo caer sus hombros, rascándose la nuca – como ya te diste cuenta, no tuve mucho éxito en ese departamento.

Girándose como si sus articulaciones hubieran sido sustituidas por tornillos y estuviera sin engrasarse, los ojos de Winry delataban su insatisfacción ante esa historia con la fuerte necesidad de arrojarle una llave inglesa para que hablara con Roy. Mentalmente Eldrid agradecía su embarazo y que estuviera sin la pierna para poder levantarse. Aun así, no se salvó del jaloneo en sus mejillas combinado con la presión de las yemas de los dedos de Winry como si fueran unas finas pinzas, dejando sus marcas en tonos rojos, Eldrid se masajeo la zona dañada, encarando a la rubia con su ceño fruncido, muriendo en su garganta el reclamo por los mismos ojos que aún no abandonaban su intención de castigarla por esta verdad a medias.

\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto sin alejar su enojo – ¿Permanecer en ultra confidencialidad hasta que nazca? – dijo cruzándose de piernas y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo recargado en el reposabrazos. Por el asentimiento de la rubia, Winry le asesto un zape, mandando hacia delante su cabeza. – ¡Dios! – descruzo sus brazos, dando un brinco en su lugar – No se lo dices porque es complicado o no se lo dices para evitar que se haga cargo. – tanteo sus opciones en el terreno, mirando a Eldrid sobar el área agredida de su cabeza.

\- Esto es un asunto entre Mustang y yo. – ella esperaba que con esa muy acertada respuesta Winry dejara el tema de una vez, para que pudieran seguir con la tranquilidad de su día y quizás tomar a tiempo una larga siesta y solo despertar para comer.

\- ¡Claro! – rio amargamente, girándose para quedar de frente a Eldrid – Ahora que lo sé, resulta que es asunto de Roy y tuyo. ¡Y un cuerno!

\- Así es como es. – encaro a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño – Soy responsable de-

\- ¡Si fueras responsable tu auto mail no estaría molestándote como lo hace! – señalo, levantando el tono de voz.

\- Con que de eso se trata. – entrecerró sus ojos, juntando sus cejas – Echarme en cara que me reserve lo del embarazo porque le causa problemas a tu creación, ¡adicta de las maquinas!

\- ¿Disculpa?, no metas en esto a mis bebés, ¡maniática de la alquimia!

\- ¡Deténganse las dos! – intento intervenir Alphonse levantándose d su lugar, pero las miradas molestas lo silenciaron, eligiendo ir a la cocina para que sus ollas no se quemaran.

Ambas rubias respiraban agitadamente, arreglaron unos cuantos cabellos que se habían zafado, usándolo de pretexto para recuperar la compostura y calmar los latidos rebeldes de sus corazones. No podían alterarse o los efectos secundarios repercutirían sobre el pequeño creciendo dentro de Eldrid. – Solo, solo me preocupo. – apretó sus puños en su regazo, girando a ver a la rubia con sus ojos acuosos – Dime, ¿Lo de ustedes no funciono? – las lágrimas ya estaban corriendo por el rostro de Winry, encendiendo la alerta de pánico en Eldrid.

\- A-ah… E-espe-espera, no, ¡No llores Winry! – busco un pañuelo, pero a falta de este o movilidad libre, eligió tomar el rostro de Rockbell entre sus manos y secarlas con sus pulgares. – Perdón. – la vio sorber su nariz, intentando soltarse de su agarre, en cambio Eldrid la abrazo, con el color expandiéndose por sus mejillas. – Evite decirles lo del bebé, porque…– suspiro, alejándose de ella y mirándola directamente a la cara. – Me he preguntado si seré adecuada. – una nube oscura se cernía sobre ella. Juntando sus manos temblorosas jugo con sus pulgares.

\- Lo harás. – la mano de Winry cubrió las de Eldrid – Claro que sí. – animo a la rubia, sonriendo con los ojos enrojecidos por sus lágrimas – Ed, el bebé será muy feliz.

\- Tu misma has señalado mi falta de responsabilidad. ¿No es contradictorio que me subas el ánimo? – Winry bufo, Eldrid espero a recibir otro jalón de mejillas.

\- Jamás he puesto en duda que eres una cabeza hueca para lo obvio y solo tienes talento para la alquimia – cada palabra dicha por la rubia fue aterrizando en la cabeza de Eldrid como pesas de una tonelada – Pero, si conseguiste volverte una alquimista estatal por el bien de Alphonse eso se aplica igual para tu bebé, evitando la parte de trabajar bajo órdenes del gobierno. – bromeo, intentando levantar con ello los ánimos de la rubia, teniendo éxito al verla resoplar y mover los cabellos de su flequillo.

\- Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor. – sonrió de lado, recuperando su tejido.

\- Y tú pésimos gustos. – le mostro la lengua – Quiero decir, ¿Roy?, ¿Enserio?

\- Cállate. – el suave sonrojo que se esparció por sus mejillas confirmo los ya de por si obvios sentimientos de la rubia por el peli negro. Cruzo el estambre entre sus dedos, empezando la segunda hilera de puntada.

\- Jejeje. – rio, recargándose en el sofá – ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – retomo su pregunta inicial – ¿O tendré que ir a buscarlo personalmente? y no de una forma civilizada.

Para Eldrid quedo claro que sus intentos de tejidos serian improductivos hasta que su amiga estuviera satisfecha – Respecto a Mustang…

El conveniente timbre sonando una vez y luego tres repeticiones insistentes se llevó la oportunidad de las debidas aclaraciones de la boca de Eldrid. Alphonse fue presuroso a abrir la puerta, hablando consigo mismo y mirando la hora en el reloj colgando de la pared y en de bolsillo, el primero con un ligero retraso de diez minutos al de bolsillo; abrió la puerta dejando pasar a varias personas de rostros conocidos uniformadas cada una cargando cajas, paquetes pequeños y bolsas de regalo en estampados de cigüeñas, sonajas y biberones, Alphonse les indico donde podían dejar sus obsequios, invitándolos a tomar asiento para cuando la comida estuviera lista y procedieran a pasar todos a la mesa.

Y aunque la escena fue adorable, por los halagos dirigidos a Eldrid, las felicitaciones tanto para la futura madre y tío, agregando comentarios de más que le provocaron un sonrojo a la rubia y que maldijera sin el tacto de una dama.

Para Winry Rockbell fue la gota que derramo el vaso, interrumpiendo el momento conmovedor, levantándose de su lugar al lado de Eldrid, dio un paso hasta su bolsa de herramientas tomando una llave inglesa, dio un giro y señalando a cada uno de los invitados con la firme advertencia plasmada en su rostro que ante el menor movimiento los atacaría – por supuesto ellos no tenían que saber que no lo haría, con Eldrid tan cerca – importándole poco su estatus como oficiales del Gobierno. Cada uno trago saliva, levantando sus manos como si fueran los acusados de un terrible crimen.

\- ¿Porque ustedes lo saben? – pregunto, con la llave apuntando a los presentes, lista a ser lanzada si alguno erraba una sola letra. – ¡Hablen de una vez!

\- Winry, oye… espera… – Alphonse con todo el valor de enfrentar una llave inglesa dio un paso adelante con sus manos como barrera, pero uno de los tornillos de la pierna de Eldrid paso volando como una bala, rozando su mejilla – Iré a la cocina. – dio media vuelta, deseándoles suerte.

\- ¿Quién más? – reto con la llave en alto. Eldrid resistió la carcajada que peligrosamente alteraría el equilibrio de la situación a desfavor de los oficiales.

Cada uno intercambio miradas, asintiendo en un acuerdo secreto, suspiraron y dando un paso atrás empujaron a Havoc a la ofensiva. El chivo expiatorio, es decir Jean Havoc probo el amargo sabor de la traición – "Cobardes" – pensó al verlos por encima del hombro, silbando inocentemente y a Eldrid alzando un pulgar para animarlo. Rasco su nuca, mirando a la amenazante mejor amiga de la rubia – El Mayor Armstrong se encontró con la Mayor Hawkeye cuando Ed estuvo en el hospital y bueno, tú sabes, él puede ser MUY persuasivo. – Winry asintió, dejándole continuar su explicación – Luego se encontró con el segundo teniente Fuery mientras hacía compras – señalo a Kain – Créeme, Fuery ni siquiera pregunto, pero el Mayor Armstrong quería enviar su felicitación por adelantada al Mayor General Mustang respecto a su nuevo rol paternal, agregando, lo orgulloso y feliz de sentirse con que diera un paso sumamente importante en formar una familia con Ed, Fuery se desmayó. – Winry sintió un tic en su ojo. ¿Por qué los desmayos seguían a Ed?, ¿Era alguna clase de maldición?, Jean saco una paleta de caramelo de su bolsillo, metiéndolo a su boca, extrañaba su tabaco, pero con una embarazada tan cerca, tendría que resistir – El Mayor Armstrong se lo llevo al hospital, el primer teniente Breda junto al segundo teniente Falman fueron recogerlo, al llegar, coincidieron con el Mayor Armstrong quien explico la situación de su encuentro, la conversación supuestamente casual hasta antes del desmayo, y ya teníamos tres oficiales fuera de sí y a un Mayor preocupado por la salud y que no se tratara de una enfermedad contagiosa que pudiera afectar al bebé de Ed. – era seguro, había tres buenos sonrojos en las victimas por la sutilizada de Alex y la astucia de Eldrid – La Mayor Hawkeye y yo salimos al hospital para verificar que estaba ocurriendo con nuestros hombres y sobre esta nueva y misteriosa enfermedad que los hacia desmayarse apenas tuvieran contacto o ninguno con quien la sufrió primero. – mastico el caramelo del palillo, sacándolo de su boca – Falto poco para que todo el hospital y media ciudad se enteraran del embarazo de Ed. Yo también estuve muy tentado a desmayarse cuando la Mayor Hawkeye confirmo lo del embarazo y pidió amablemente al Mayor Armstrong que esto quedara entre ellos, dado que Ed aun no hablaba con el Mayor General con la excusa de ser una sorpresa y que no fuer a arruinársela. Bueno... a mí, a mí la Mayor me amenazó con su arma y que no habría una bala de advertencia.

Los cuatro implicados en tan curiosa y particular historia temblaron de solo recordar los fríos ojos de Riza Hawkeye mientras sostenía dos armas perfectamente cargadas de munición en advertencia de revelar más de lo que sus bocas supieran manejar, asegurando un severo control a sus burlas disimuladas cuando se encontraban con Roy en la oficina o antes de que se fuera en su viaje a Xing y Havoc guardara rápidamente el obsequio para Ed en la bolsa rosada que compro. – ¿Y porque todos están aquí? – fue la siguiente pregunta de Winry, bajando su propia arma.

Una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar la llegada del bebé – respondió Falman.

Winry apretó la llave en su mano, girando mecánicamente su cuello a la rubia, sonriéndole tan amable que le envió escalofríos a Eldrid – Tienes mucha suerte, ¿lo sabes? – la señalo con la llave, ella asintió lentamente – ¡Y ustedes! – señalo a los cuatro oficiales – Ayuden a poner la mesa, yo iré con Al a la cocina.

Los cuatro oficiales consideraron una victoria el seguir de una pieza e intactos en la residencia Elric, pensando en conjunto: "Merecemos una medalla y promoción".

**_oOo_**

**\- El tren con destino a Central ya está saliendo de la estación. Pasajeros, permanezcan en sus asientos, en lo que verifican sus boletos.** – dijo una voz dispersándose por las bocinas en los vagones.

Mirando por la ventana, exhalo en cansancio, tapándose el rostro con la mano, dejando su frente recargarse contra el vidrio del vagón. La puerta se abrió, despego su vista del paisaje exterior y su segundo ocupante lo saludo con su mano libre documentos, extendiéndole algunas hojas, quedándose con otro paquete tomo asiento al frente suyo, cruzando una pierna y dando su concentración a las primeras líneas impresas. – Regresar sin explicaciones aparentes, señor, es mejor cuando el papeleo es entregado a tiempo y en orden. – dijo, dando vuelta a la hoja para la siguiente página de lectura.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros rio secamente, apretando el papel entre sus dedos, leyó tan solo el encabeza, bajando el papel a la altura de su barbilla – No tengo cabeza para esto – admitiendo su aparente derrota a esforzarse, dio un vistazo a su acompañante, esperando una negativa a escaparse de completar los formularios de su misión, sin embargo, ella no despego su atención de la quinta página. – Mayor – llamo a la rubia, capturando su atención finalmente – ¿Hay alguna razón para creer que deliberadamente oculto "esto" por razones personales?

Ella le miro tan impermutable y seria, que estaba seguro de escuchar un regaño, en cambio, ella regreso a su lectura, otorgando un pequeño motivante – Es preferente que se concentre de lleno con los formularios o tendremos que repetir esto desde el principio y gastar otro día de viaje. – El resoplido fue la contestación a su tan amable sugerencia. Alzo su rostro de los documentos – Si nuestra conversación ayuda a que termine adecuadamente sus deberes, es adecuado. – puso a su izquierda la pila de documentos. Tosiendo para aclarar su voz. – Me temo, señor, que mi intervención y/o participación directa con el asunto esta exentó de subjetividad personal, como usted ha mencionado. Resaltando la implicación de una segunda persona, es solo cortesía abstenerse de intervención en su vida civil.

\- Por supuesto. Sus intenciones están repletas de consideración y amabilidad. ¿Segura que solo se trató de ello? – La sutileza de su pregunta, hizo que el labio de Riza se tensara.

\- Señor. Usted es un hombre adulto con la resolución de dictar sobre que estándares guiar su vida, demostrando estas palabras en la fijación de un objetivo de vida primordial, al cual me complace apoyar y ayudar. – ni un solo titubeo o duda desprendía Riza – Por ello, afirmo que involucrarme de primera mano en su vida privada es irrespetuoso, siendo usted, mi oficial superior.

\- Gracias, Mayor. Espero recuerde que mi vida está en tus manos, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? – Roy entrelazo sus dedos, apoyándolos en su regazo – Me acerco peligrosamente a los puestos más altos estando directamente en Central. Un rumor, basta uno, nada más y no se tentarán el corazón para enviarme fuera de la ciudad.

\- Comprendo, señor. Está preocupado por el bienestar de Sayuri, pero, me temo que ella es solo una muy dedicada joven civil a sus estudios… antropológicos. – Roy miro por el rabillo del ojo, pasar a un par de oficiales ajenos a ellos. Riza, tomo sus documentos, buscando la página en que interrumpió su lectura – Ella es una joven viajera que llego desde Xing, usted, también puede tener algo de romance. ¿Ha intentado enviarle flores?

\- Nunca estuvo a consideración. Nuestras reuniones fueron… casuales. – sonrió ladinamente. – Una agradable compañía. Sayuri tiene fantásticos argumentos de culturas antiguas.

\- Uhum. – dijo, dando vuelta a la hoja, bajándola nuevamente – En fin. Si me permite la informalidad, señor. Solo tengo una cosa por decir.

\- Adelante, Mayor. Dese libertad.

\- Gracias – tosió, aclarando su garganta. Dejo los documentos en el asiento, poniéndose en pie, extrajo el arma de su cintura, sorprendiendo a Roy por un segundo, ella dio una media vuelta en dirección a la salida de su sección privada, abriendo la puerta de un jalón y soltando un disparo al suelo en que se encontraban dos nuevos reclutas pálidos, temblando. – Es de mala educación, escuchar conversaciones de oficiales superiores. ¿Acaso necesito reeducarlos, reclutas? – ambos palidecieron, corriendo en la dirección contraria, tropezando al llegar para entrar a la siguiente sección de vagones.

Una fuerte risa se escuchó detrás de la rubia, resguardo su arma en la funda, disculpándose con algunos oficiales que salieron a verificar la providencia del disparo, asegurando que no se trataba de un ataque, sino, de una medida disciplinaria necesaria. Ella regreso dentro, cerrando y volviendo a tomar asiento junto a sus documentos a leer. – Disculpe mi imprudencia. – expreso Riza, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- Cuando dijiste informalidad, esperaba una bofetada, aunque… sacar el arma es más ingenioso.

\- Entiendo. Si una bofetada es suficiente para que usted se tome enserio su papeleo, es agradable de escuchar la sugerencia.

Fueron algunos segundos de silencio, él mirando por la ventana, ella intentando firmar las secciones marcadas de sus documentos para enviar a su llegada. Una pequeña paz, interrumpida, al pasar por un túnel oscuro. – Podemos pasar a comprar un regalo. – dijo Riza con la poca luz que se filtraba.

\- Las flores están fuera de cuestión, ¿verdad? – rio entre dientes, pensando en el obvio desagrado que mostraría Eldrid y despreciando tan romántico detalle, pasándoselas a Alphonse.

\- Eso se lo dejo a su elección. – el final del túnel apareció y con ello la luz. Ambos se miraban directamente.

\- Je~, en ese caso, me vendría bien su ayuda, Mayor Hawkeye. – solicito amablemente Roy.

\- Sera un placer, Mayor General Mustang. – ofreció una suave sonrisa en aceptación a su pedido.

**_oOo_**

_Un majestuoso banquete se extendió en la mesa a solicitud del Emperador Ling, disfrutar de las exquisiteces dispuesta por el reino de Xing en una visita social, era otro escalón en su objetivo de alcanzar su estatus como Fuhrer, asegurando las alianzas con naciones extranjeras, teniendo a él de mediador. Especialmente, si ha conseguido la exportación de algunos materiales alquímicos de Xing, complementado por su basto conocimiento del uso medicinal y la diferencia de uso en cuanto a la extracción de la energía para conseguir reacciones alquímicas. Trayendo beneficios por ambas partes, mejorando sus técnicas y enriqueciendo sus relaciones extranjeras._

_Hubo un pequeño brindis colectivo, celebrando sobre la primera escuela de estudios alquímicos conjuntos, dejando en el gran comedor, solo al Emperador y al Mayor General. Ling decidió alzar nuevamente su copa y dar un segundo brindis en honor a Roy, eso, fue inesperado, solo iba como mero embajador, quienes merecían un crédito más completo eran los Elric, especialmente si convivieron tanto tiempo junto al Emperador de Xing. Pero negarse u admitirlo, decrecería sus chances de avanzar, ellos abrieron las puertas al extranjero, él tomo de lleno esa oportunidad._

_Basándose en modelas de etiqueta, agradeció a Ling, volviendo a degustar de la comida, curiosamente en ese instante el Emperador parecía más interesado en conversar que llenar sus mejillas y estómago. – Cuando Mei me lo conto no podía creerlo. – el aura alegre hizo sentir a Roy como si una gran cantidad de azúcar se hubiera desparramado por todo el lugar._

_\- ¿He? – volviendo a sus sentidos, asintió. Recomponiéndose para hablar, humedeció sus labios en la copa de vino – Estoy de acuerdo. Es un honor que nos otorgue la presencia de su principal guardia real en Amestris como maestra de alquimia._

_\- Ella también esta emocionada, no deja de parlotear sobre Alphonse. – movió su mano, abriendo y cerrando su palma, imitando el pico de un ave – Jajaja._

_\- Teniendo en consideración que ambos se volvieron unidos luego del caso homúnculo. Es solo natural._

_\- Por supuesto. Ese incidente. – el rostro del Emperador opto por una mueca seria, casi melancólica. Agito su propia copa con vino, recordando el pasado de esos días ajetreados – Hizo que varios se unieran más y conocer la verdadera cara del enemigo._

_\- Pienso que gracias a ello hemos podido crecer y cambiar como nación. – movió el rumbo emocional de la conversación – Nuevamente agradezco porque usted Emperador Ling y su guardia real Mei estuvieran apoyando secretamente._

_\- Deja los formalismos. – pidió, liberando un tanto de tensión cerniéndose sobre ellos – Además, en esos días solo éramos indocumentados entrando ilegalmente a su país por la preciada piedra filosofal. ¿Quién pensaría que algo particularmente minúsculo traería tales complicaciones? – había ironía en sus palabras. El levantamiento de una supuesta guerra civil cubriendo la puesta en escena del homúnculo, las vidas sacrificadas por su ambición, llevándolos a todos al punto de morir sin estar muertos del todo._

_\- A veces – tomo su copa, moviéndola en círculos, para que el líquido chocara en el interior – solo se necesita muy poco para cambiar el peso en una balanza. – regreso la copa a la mesa, sonriendo a Ling._

_\- Concuerdo. – dio un sorbo a su copa de vino – Pero ya me he desviado del verdadero tema a resaltar – rio, bebiendo de un solo trago su vino – Si soy honesto, me es difícil de creer que Ed vaya a ser mamá. – siguió riendo con la imagen de la mencionada asaltando su mente – Esa chica tan plana, enana y sin encanto. – tomo un racimo de uvas, separando dos de los frutos – ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? – comió las uvas ignorando el pestañeo de Roy o su temblor al sostener la copa de vino. Ling tomo más uvas, lanzando una al aire y atrapándola para que cayera en su boca – Yo pensé que usted estaba interesado en su compañera… ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¡Ah sí!, Riza. – chasqueo sus dedos al recordar a la asistente de Roy – En contraste a Ed, Riza es una mujer con muchas más cualidades y agradable._

\- …

_\- ¿Roy? – miro al embajador, tan blanco como una hoja de papel, él esperaba alguna broma, no tal… ¿desconcierto?, de su parte._

_\- Su excelencia… repetiría eso. – pidió, con el temblor en su garganta._

_\- ¿Qué Riza tiene muchas cualidades y es agradable? – probo con la primera opción._

_\- No, antes de eso. – giro su muñeca hacia atrás._

_\- ¿Qué Ed es plana? – ladeo la cabeza, con su índice bajo la barbilla._

_\- ¡Antes, antes! – movió más rápido la muñeca._

_\- Uhm… ¿Qué va a ser mamá a pesar de sus pocos dotes atractivos? – ahí estaba el asentimiento. Ling continuo, bajando las pequeñas ramas ahora sin uvas – Le repito, mi juicio, creencias u opiniones son algo ajeno a ustedes. Este tranquilo, en nombre del Reino de Xing, yo Ling Yao les deseo a ustedes prosperidad, salud y bienestar. – junto sus manos, alzándolas para que tocaran su frente mientras reverenciaba._

_Finalizadas las amables palabras con buena fortuna, Ling recupero su apetito, pero Roy pidió permiso para retirarse y antes de dar un paso lejos de su asiento dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo con algo de espuma saliendo por su boca y los ojos en blanco. – Lan Fan. – llamo a su guardaespaldas, bajando el plato de sopa._

_\- ¿Oculto el cuerpo?, mi señor. – dos pequeños kunais salieron de la mano en su espalda, teniendo la otra apoyada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada._

_Ling se atraganto con su bocado, tomando la copa de vino, bebiéndola y golpeándose en el pecho - ¡No!, ¿Por qué dices algo tan inquietante? – Lan Fan se disculpó, Ling masajeo su cuello, exhalando – Como sea, busca a Mei para que atienda a Roy e infórmale a Riza que su jefe se desmayó antes de probar la comida._

_\- Entendido. – acatando la orden de Ling, se puso de pie, esfumándose en un borrón de su imagen, mientras las puertas del salón se abrían y algunos sirvientes cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Roy._

\- " _¿Habrán sido esas frutas de la mañana?" – mordió un bolló relleno de carne – "Eran venenosas pero deliciosas." – un hilo de saliva corrió por una esquina de su labio, al recordar el dulzor de los pequeños frutos azules._

**_oOo_**

Jean se arrepintió de estar dos pasos cerca de la puerta, ofreciéndose amablemente en abrir, pasando a ser el primero en recibir la despampanante sonrisa de Roy que prometía horas extras a la semana de trabajo pendiente por archivar. Detrás de él, Riza cargaba con una bolsa decorada en franjas amarillas y blancas con un moño, junto a otras cajas de papeles tapizados en círculos, nubes y llamas con enormes moños. Retrocedió tres pasos, colocándose lateralmente y saludándolo con su mano en la frente y un brazo detrás, de servicio o no servicio, continuaba siendo su superior, Roy le dejo descansar, sin quitar la amigable sonrisa, pasando de largo y saludando al resto de invitados. Riza y Jean compartieron una mirada, ella camino a la mesa de regalos, dejando sus propios presentes, seguida de cerca por Jean. Palmeo el hombro de este, intentando confortarlo. – No fue mi culpa. Solo estaba cerca de la puerta. – susurro, presionando entre sus dientes el palillo de su caramelo. – Agh. – gimió frustrado, jalando parte de su cabello.

\- Prometo ayudarte con el papeleo. – aventuro ella, esperando subirle el ánimo, cosa que consiguió al ver las lagrimas dramáticas correr por sus mejillas.

\- Riza – intento saltar encima para abrazarla efusivamente, pero ella lo esquivo, dejándolo chocar contra la pared al lado de la mesa. – ¿Horas de trabajo? – se levantó, tocando el moretón que se formaba en su frente.

\- Aparente. – respondió. Caminando a la mesa con aperitivos – ¿Y Ed?

\- Por allá. – señalo con su mano libre el sillón, rodeado por tres oficiales con sus bebidas apretadas por sus manos, una chica rubia de coleta y un chico rubio mordiendo con insistencia la uña de su pulgar.

Y, como si se tratara de una bizarra película cómica, Roy Mustang dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la rubia de gran barriga sentada en el sillón, se miraron en silencio, incluso la música de fondo fue bajada de volumen, cada uno de los invitados en completo silencio, esperando, por, la mejor discusión que esos dos pudieran tener.

Curiosamente, la realidad supera horripilantemente a la fantasía.

Dejándose caer de rodillas a los pies de Eldrid, Roy escondió su rostro entre el flequillo que había regresado a su estado natural durante su viaje en tren. Preocupados de que él también estuviera sufriendo los efectos secundarios de: "Eldrid Elric está embarazada", intentaron ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero antes de que consiguieran alcanzarlo, la mano de Roy rápidamente tomo la de Eldrid y alzando su mirada con lágrimas cayendo cual cascada. – "¡Ay, no!" – pensó Ed con un escalofrió corriéndole por la espina dorsal, crispando los vellos de su cuerpo.

Poniéndose en pie con la fuerza del viento anunciando un huracán, Roy abrazo a la rubia teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, siguiendo con las lágrimas y las risas de felicidad. – "¿Qué demonios?" – pensaron los invitados.

\- ¡Suéltame Mustang! – exigió Eldrid, luchando con los brazos que la encerraban.

Roy negó, apretando sus brazos – Jamás. Nunca en la vida. – Se alejo, sosteniéndola de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos – Estoy molesto por ser el último en enterarme, pero, pero… ¡Al verte, da igual!, estoy condenadamente feliz. – regreso al abrazo, esta vez, restregando su mejilla con la de Eldrid.

Los dientes de Eldrid rechinaron, tomando un brazo de Roy para quitarlo – Ya hiciste tu punto, déjame al menos respirar – estiro su cuerpo para poner distancia de por medio, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Tienes imágenes del bebé? – en el momento que la pregunta formulada capto los oídos de aquellos en pie, empezaron a retroceder lentamente, buscando la mesa de bocadillos y buscar otra lista de música para reproducir. Eldrid fue la única en la agonía de esos ojos brillantes e inquietante – Tenemos que hacer un álbum antes de su nacimiento

\- …

\- Una cámara, necesito una cámara para guardar este momento. – abrazándola por los hombros con su mano izquierda, formando un puño con la otra y flexionando el brazo, acentuando su declaración – ¿Al tiene una cámara? – Los ojos de Roy brillaban tan esperanzados, que Eldrid quiso vomitar y no por sus nauseas comunes.

\- … M-mustang… ya basta… – pidió tragándose el sabor amargo.

\- He pensado que a mi escritorio le falta personalidad – Deliberadamente ignoro a Eldrid. La rubia comenzaba a pensar que hoy era un día especial para ignorar a las mujeres embarazadas o solo a ella. – Las fotos son una opción excelente de decoración.

\- ¡Deja de bromear!

\- Claro que no querida. – su aura se oscureció. Eldrid deseo poder retroceder y hundirse en el sillón – Como un padre y esposo dedicado he de mostrar a todos la maravillosa familia que formaremos. – presiono la nariz de Eldrid con su índice enguantada.

\- Bastardo copión – murmuro, apartando la mano de Roy – ¡Ya entendí!, deja de castigarme

\- ¿Castigo?, no, no. – hizo un puchero, acariciando el rostro de Eldrid con su diestra – Es solo la muestra de mi amor sincero.

\- Ugh. – con el próximo dolor de cabeza, frunció el entrecejo – Eres repulsivo… ¿Sabes qué?, ¡Haz lo que quieras! – comenzó a buscar su tejido abandonado, deseando que las agujas tuvieran un buen filo para encajárselas en las piernas.

\- Gracias, querida. – beso la mejilla de Eldrid, levantándose del sillón y esquivando un puñetazo seguro a su rostro. – Hablaremos un poco más tarde. – guiño un ojo, satisfecho del rostro sonrojado de la rubia – Realmente quiero esa cámara.

Observando la escena desde la seguridad de la pared contraria, Winry resistió la carcajada atascada en su pecho, excusándose a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Roy en una pésima y tétrica imitación de Hughes era suficiente tortura para Eldrid durante el tiempo en que se prolongara la fiesta o hasta que el peli negro se cansara y estuviera satisfecho. Apoyándose en la barra, imagino una caballera rubia pequeña corriendo por los pasillos de esa casa o tal vez una de color oscuro preguntando por libros de alquimia o una de un color castaño claro entusiasmado por las partes de auto mail.

\- "Lo harás bien Ed, no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte" – bebió un vaso de agua, rellenándolo nuevamente para salir con su excusa en la mano. No podía perderse el espectáculo gratuito de imitación con reprimenda incluida que tan maravillosamente representaba Roy.

**_oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Y por el momento esto es todo.**

**Cambie el nombre de Edward por cierto OvO, de Edward ahora es Eldrid Elric, que significa de "Espíritu fiero"**

**Y por si no están familiarizados con el término "Chambrita" es una prenda de bebé, ósea un suéter tejido.**

**Francamente esto fue más para satisfacer mi falta de fics RoyxEdFem QvQ busque y busque y no encontré nada, además de leer un doujinshi donde EdFem iba a tener un bodoque, pero ya no había continuación TTTTT-TTTTT.**

**Hasta otra, apreciados lectores.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
